Not in th ecards for us
by BeLaGrEy81
Summary: Summary: Bella is adopted at the age of 10, along with her brother, after something horrible happened to them leaving her vulnerable. She's totally in love with her brother because he's the only one who's been there for her but she's afraid that he doesn't feel the same, or does he?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so I always wanted to try out writing a story so this here is my first try please be nice. _

**Summary: Bella is adopted at the age of 10, along with her brother, after something horrible happened to them leaving her vulnerable. She's totally in love with her brother because he's the only one who's been there for her but she's afraid that he doesn't feel the same, or does he?**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0 )(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Chapter 1

When I was 10 I saw my father shoot my mother 3 times in the chest and then blow his brains out afterwards. I had just come home from school and quickly ran upstairs to my room because my parents were fighting. . . . .again. My father was pretty abusive when he was drunk and he would beat her till she can hardly breathe. He tried to rape me once,  
but my older brother would have none of that. He was thirteen at the time and he stood up to my father, something my mother failed to do time and time again. He was my protector, my knight in shining armour, my hero and all that other shit. My brother wasn't there that day, he had soccer practice, and I had no one. So I stood there, for about 2 hours in shock, waiting for my brother to come home.  
I didn't know what to do I didn't do anything. He hadn't seen what happened to our parents yet but he took one look at me and rushed to me asking what's wrong. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I was shocked into silence. After taking his eyes away from me he looked around and saw what had become of our parents. Working on autopilot he called the police. I'm not too sure about the details that followed because everything was just such a blur to me. I hadn't said a word in about six months until one day when I found out that I was getting adopted but the best part was that my brother wasn't. Well you can imagine how that all went down with me, not too great.  
" No!"That was the first word I said – screamed, if you must – in over six months." No no no no NO!" I cried hysterically. My brother tried to console me and failing miserably,

"It's going to okay we call e-mail each other and you can call a-and visit any time you want but first you have to stop crying and be strong girl for me, okay?" He was trying to console meanwhile he had a snotty nose and tears streaming down his face. Alas I was having none of that, it's either he comes with me or imp not going. Period. Long story short, Esme and Carlisle took both of us in and now seven years down the line my brothers in his third of college and I'm in my senior year and I am hopelessly, dangerously and obsessively in love with Edward Cullen.  
My brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Beep beep beep beep _

_**Crash! **_

Serves you right for oh so rudely interrupting such a beautiful dream.  
beep beep beep beep

"Oh for God's sake can't you just give a girl a break?!" I scream in frustration of not being able to sleep for another minute or two.  
"Isabella sweetheart you need to get up or you'll be late for school" my mom calls from the kitchen.  
"I'm up I'm up," I call back. Geez, can't the universe just give me a break?

In my mind I've already showered and dressed and am on my way to school but in reality I was still laying in bed thinking about what a mission it's going to be to get up and get ready for school. Alas, I get up and get ready, eat my breakfast and was on my way to school. Yay .

Just like every school in America there are cliques. The cool kids, the nerds, the emo's (though we don't have much of them here), skaters, surfers, musicians, and other. Now, other is a person from any of the cliques that aren't in them who form their own group who are then called other. I'm a member of other. I'm the nerd of the group, Alice is the cheerleader, Rosalie is the "cool" one and Jessica fellow nerd/wannabe cool.

Alice is my best friend because she was the first to care about me, not because I was the new shiny toy, but because, well just because.  
I was the quiet one of us all, the wall flower, but I guess that's just how I wanted it to be. I was a nerd by choice, I was invited to every single party because my brother was Edward "Eddie boy" Cullen. Edward, Jacob, jasper and Emmet were the shit. They were the "Dream team" "The awesome foursome". Alice had a thing for Jasper, Rosalie had a thing for Emmet, and I pretended to have thing for Jacob, but who am I kidding, its Edward I really wanted.  
I mean, look at him , rusty/bronze coloured dishevelled hair that makes him like he just rolled out of bed, his is like paler than life and his lips , oh my fuck his lips, they're so perfect they should be illegal, but that's nothing absolutely nothing compared to his eyes . . . . . . .and his body almost nothing than his body, it's not too big but don't get me wrong he's not lacking in anyway believe you me, he's just . . . . Perfect. But anyway back to his eyes, they're this beautiful earth green and just amaze balls. The looks definitely skipped a generation because you get this beautiful Greek god called my brother . . . . . . And then there's me. Plain ol' me. Brown hair brown eyes, nothing spectacular except for the fact that my lips are like Edwards. Whoop-freakin-whoop.

"Isabella, hello?"  
" Sorry I missed that what did you say?"  
" I said are you excited to see Edward on Friday?" Alice says with feigned annoyance.  
" Oh yeah right, yeah I'm really amped I honestly can't wait" I say with this huge grin on my face.  
Edwards coming down for spring and I can't wait to see him. Simply can't wait.


End file.
